Fairy Dust
by Shana Nakazawa
Summary: Sejatinya, setiap manusia di dunia memiliki seorang peri pelindung. Setiap peri memiliki satu kesempatan untuk mengabulkan hal yang paling diinginkan manusia yang dijaganya—tuannya, walau serancu apapun itu. Akan tetapi ada konsekuensi dari tiap tindakan. Bagi Kise Ryouta, itu adalah jatuh cinta pada Aomine Daiki, lalu berpisah darinya. Entri "SukaDukaAuthor - SDAnniv#1".


**Fandom**: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko no Basket

**Author**: Shana Nakazawa

**Jumlah** **kata**: 3.176 kata

**Summary**: Sejatinya, setiap manusia di dunia memiliki seorang peri pelindung. Setiap peri memiliki satu kesempatan untuk mengabulkan hal yang paling diinginkan manusia yang dijaganya—tuannya, walau serancu apapun itu. Akan tetapi ada konsekuensi dari tiap tindakan. Bagi Kise Ryouta, itu adalah jatuh cinta pada Aomine Daiki, lalu berpisah darinya.

**Genre**: Romance/Friendship/Fantasy/Hurt/Comfort

**Warning**: (possibly) OOC. AU. BL.

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Cover © lily-draws [deviantArt]. Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang diperoleh dari membuat ataupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya berdasarkan tujuan kepuasan pribadi.

.

.

.

**Fairy Dust**

* * *

"Dai-_chan_, kau tidak latihan lagi!?" teriak seorang gadis dengan surai merah muda yang tampak lembut seperti permen kapas. Air mukanya tampak menahan kesal. Namanya Momoi Satsuki, manajer klub basket Akademi Touou yang prestisius.

Seorang pemuda tampak tak segan menguap di hadapan Momoi. Ekspresinya tampak jelas tak peduli barang sedikitpun pada dunia yang berputar di sekelilingnya. Itulah Aomine Daiki, sang _ace_ klub basket Touou. Ia memandang sebelah mata pada Momoi (baik denotatif maupun konotatif) dan berkata, "Aku tak perlu."

Momoi menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Ia baru akan membantah saat Aomine menyela, "Tak ada yang akan berubah. Kita pasti menang. Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanya aku sendiri."

Tanpa memedulikan gadis teman masa kecilnya itu, Aomine melenggang dengan malas. Momoi mengeratkan dekapannya pada papan dada yang berisi data-data musuh mereka pada pertandingan berikutnya. Sebagai teman masa kecil yang selalu bersama selama bertahun-tahun, Momoi telah menjadi orang yang menyaksikan perubahan demi perubahan pada diri Aomine. Mungkin bisa karena pubertas, namun Momoi yakin bukan itu.

Momoi menatap langkah Aomine yang terasa makin jauh. Aomine adalah bintang. Namun sinar Aomine telah menjadi terlalu terang. Bintang yang telah menjadi terlalu terang dan panas akhirnya akan mencapai suatu masa di mana mereka akan meledak, membentuk nebula dan akhirnya menyerpih dalam ironi.

"Jangan jadi bintang, Dai-_chan_. Kembali seperti dulu saja," bisik Momoi pada pepohonan yang bergoyang miris.

Angin berembus kencang, membuat Momoi memegangi rambutnya agar tidak berantakan. Matanya yang tertutup tak memperhatikan sebuah bunga sakura yang jatuh, juga serbuk berkilauan dan kepakan sayap yang terlalu cepat untuk dilihat mata.

* * *

Aomine berjalan menyusuri jalan sepi menuju ke rumahnya. Sebuah kaleng soda yang hampir kosong ada di tangannya. Ia menenggak isinya sekali lagi sebelum melemparnya ke dalam tempat sampah terdekat, tanpa melirik. Kaleng itu mendarat mulus dengan bunyi kelentang. Lagi pula tembakannya selalu masuk. Ia menguasai _formless shoot_ bukan untuk tersia-siakan.

Pemuda itu berjalan hingga ia sampai ke sebuah taman dekat rumahnya. Dulu ia suka bermain bersama Momoi. Jungkat-jungkit yang sering ia mainkan masih ada di sana, bersama dengan seluncuran dan ayunan. Namun yang paling ia senangi adalah lapangan basket. Ia biasa latihan basket di sana—yah, dulu. Sekarang, bahkan menyentuh bola basket saja malas.

"Membosankan," gumamnya. Ia berhenti dan memandang lapangan itu dari kejauhan. Ia sadar bahwa ia selalu dielu-elukan sebagai seseorang yang dicintai Dewi basket. Namun gairah itu tak pernah kembali.

Aomine bahkan tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia pernah merasakan gelenyar adrenalin yang memacu dirinya. Ia tak ingat lagi bagaimana dulu bola selalu terasa hangat dan akrab di tangannya.

Pemilik mata biru yang selalu terlihat dingin dan angkuh itu sebenarnya hanya mendambakan seseorang yang dapat memberikan tantangan pada dirinya. Seseorang yang takkan menyerah walaupun badai menghantamnya berulang kali. Aomine tak pernah menemukannya, dan seiring berjalannya waktu, ia ragu ia akan menemukannya.

Pikirannya penuh saat sebuah bola terbang ke arahnya. Ia menangkapnya dan menoleh. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan kecantikan yang mencuri milik Dewi Venus melihat ke arahnya dengan senyuman hangat yang melelehkan hati.

"Mengapa melamun, Tuan Wajah Melankolis? Peduli untuk bermain _one-on-one_ denganku?" tanya sang pemuda asing.

Aomine menyeringai. Ia memang mulai bosan akan basket, namun ia takkan pernah menolak ajakan bertarung, apalagi jika lawannya adalah pemuda tampan yang seakan titisan bidadari kayangan ini. Ia menjawab, "Jangan menyesal."

Aomine dan orang asing itu berjalan ke lapangan. Aomine yang memegang bola langsung melakukan _dribble_. Ia berlari menuju ring, namun sang pemuda sudah menanti di sana. Aomine melakukan _fake_. Sang musuh tampak terkejut melihat perkembangan ini. Ia refleks mengejar Aomine, dan karena kecepatannya, ia dapat menghalangi Aomine sebelum ia menembak.

"Kau hebat juga, Tuan Wajah Melankolis," ujar pemuda tadi. Ia tersenyum baik melalui bibirnya maupun sinar matanya.

"Yah, aku belum pernah bertemu seseorang yang dapat mengalahkanku dalam basket," sahut Aomine, ada kerising dalam ekspresinya.

"Kita lihat nanti," tukas orang asing itu. Matanya tak pernah tidak bercahaya oleh kebahagiaan yang Aomine tak tahu apa sebabnya. Namun manik keemasan yang warnanya membuat matahari merajuk iri itu tak sedikitpun tak menarik.

Aomine melakukan _crossover_ yang tak dapat dihentikan lawannya yang misterius, dan akhirnya ia melepaskan _formless shoot_ andalannya. Bola itu melayang dalam parabola yang sempurna secara abnormal hingga akhirnya masuk dengan mulus ke ring.

Aomine tersenyum puas melihat hasil karyanya sebelum menoleh pada si penantang yang tampak kagum. "Jadi, sudah menyerah?" tanya pemuda berkulit kecokelatan itu.

"Kau harap," sahut penantangnya sambil tersenyum lagi. Ia menyingsingkan lengan kemejanya, tampak mulai serius dan bersemangat. Aomine dapat melihat kulit seputih susu miliknya yang tampak berkilau oleh keringat.

Mereka kembali bertanding beberapa ronde, pada kesemuanya Aomine hampir tak membiarkan lawannya memegang bola. Hingga akhirnya pemuda berambut pirang itu terengah-engah, keringat menetes dari pelipisnya. Ia kelelahan, namun dari senyum di bibirnya, Aomine tahu ia bersenang-senang. Bahkan Aomine juga mengakui bahwa ia sendiri juga bersenang-senang.

"Wah, ternyata Tuan Wajah Melankolis sangat kuat. Aku kalah telak. Permainan yang menyenangkan," kata pemuda asing tadi.

"Y-yah, terima kasih," Aomine menggaruk kepalanya salah tingkah. Ia sudah sering menerima pujian seperti itu, namun dibarengi dengan sebuah senyuman indah nan tulus, ia hampir tak bisa menghentikan rona merah yang mekar di pipinya. Lanjutnya, "Kau juga kuat. Sudah lama tidak ada orang yang membuatku begini bersemangat."

Pemuda di hadapannya tertawa. Tawanya terdengar merdu, sesuatu dalam diri Aomine tergelitik mendengarnya. "Aku sangat tersanjung, terima kasih banyak."

Aomine menatapnya lamat-lamat. Ia dapat merasakan tirai senja mulai turun. Langit memerah dengan pasti, fatamorgana tercipta di kejauhan. Pemuda di hadapannya ini berdiri berlatarkan matahari yang tenggelam. Potretnya melambangkan seorang dewi yang turun ke dunia manusia; terlalu indah, terlalu sempurna.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan memberitahu namamu?" tanya Aomine tiba-tiba.

Pemuda itu tidak terkejut akan pertanyaan itu. "Namaku Kise Ryouta," jawabnya simpel.

Sesuatu dalam diri Aomine tersentak mendengar nama itu. Kise … Ryouta. Sepertinya sangat familier, namun ia tak dapat mengingat di mana ia tahu nama itu, atau mengapa. Ia hanya merasa nama itu sangat dekat dengannya, seperti urat nadi ke dagingnya, seakan … seakan nama itu adalah bagian dari dirinya sendiri.

"Hei, Kise," Aomine terhenyak, "apa … apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Sayang Aomine tak melihat perubahan ekspresi sang pemuda—Kise, yang tampak terkejut akan sesuatu.

"Tidak, aku yakin ini pertemuan pertama kita, Tuan …?"

Aomine butuh beberapa detik untuk menyadari pertanyaan Kise (karena sebelumnya ia sedang berkontemplasi, dan ia tidak terkenal ahli dalam _multi-tasking_) dan menjawab, "Aomine. Aomine Daiki."

Kise tersenyum lagi. Angin di belakang menegaskan figurnya yang tampak rapuh. Tak ada setitikpun nelangsa dalam suaranya saat ia berkata, "Kalau begitu, senang bertemu denganmu, Aomine_cchi_."

Senyum itu menabrak Aomine bagai kilat. Ada percikan dalam memorinya yang seakan pernah melihat senyum itu. Namun ada paksaan yang membuatnya tak bisa mengingatnya.

Aomine mengernyit. "Ada apa dengan –_cchi_ itu, huh?" protesnya.

"Aku menambahkan sufiks –_cchi_ pada nama orang yang kukagumi. Keren, 'kan?" kata Kise.

"Tidak, itu menjijikkan," balas Aomine dengan sadisnya.

Air mata komikal muncul di mata Kise. "Aomine_cchi_ jahaaat!" serunya.

Hanya dengan sebuah permainan basket, mereka dapat bertemu dan berbincang bagai sudah kenal lama. Beberapa mungkin menganggap ini takdir, namun sejatinya tidak seperti itu. Ini semua hanyalah sebuah bagian dari rencana putus asa.

"Kau tinggal di mana?" tanya Aomine.

"Apartemen di dekat sini," jawab Kise.

"Oh, dekat denganku. Perlu kuantar?"

"Jika tak merepotkan bagimu, dengan senang hati," Kise menjawab sebelum membuat _shoot_ yang melayang indah dan masuk dengan sempurna ke dalam ring.

Kedua pemuda itu melenggang tanpa menoleh lagi. Keringat masih menetes dari tubuh atletis mereka. Di belakang, sebuah bola menggelinding dan terlupakan.

"Jadi, kau sekolah di mana?" tanya Aomine basa-basi. Ia biasanya bukan orang yang suka membuka pembicaraan, namun ada ketertarikan tersendiri pada dirinya terhadap personalitas pemuda di sisinya ini.

"SMA Kaijou di Kanagawa, tapi aku sedang dalam masa pertukaran pelajar. Mulai besok hingga bulan depan aku akan bersekolah di Akademi Touou," jawab Kise sambil memandang ke kejauhan.

Aomine berhenti karena kaget. "Kau akan sekolah di Touou!?" serunya.

Kise menoleh. "Ya, memang kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku sekolah di Touou juga," kata Aomine.

Kise tidak kelihatan terkejut. Justru ia tertawa. "Aku sadar itu. Kau mengenakan jaket Touou, Aomine_cchi_," katanya.

Aomine baru sadar dan memandang tubuhnya. Benar, ia mengenakan jaket hitam yang jelas-jelas bertuliskan kanji sekolahnya. Tawa Kise berganti menjadi senyum.

Perjalanan terasa singkat. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal. Mulai dari basket, sekolah dan hal-hal lain. Aomine banyak bercerita mengenai masa kecilnya, kebanyakan karena ditanya oleh Kise. Sedangkan Kise belum juga mengumbar detail hidupnya. Saat Aomine akan menanyakannya, Kise hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku akan dengan senang hati menceritakannya, tapi kita sudah sampai di apartemenku. Mungkin lain kali, ya, Aomine_cchi_."

Dengan begitu, Aomine dan Kise bertukar salam perpisahan dan ucapan selamat malam lalu keduanya berpisah jalan.

* * *

"Ryouta, sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini?"

Kise terduduk di ranjang, sebuah suara mendominasi pendengarannya. Kelebat merah menyapu pandangan sebelum semuanya luruh dan berganti menjadi sebuah ruangan dengan kursi-kursi tinggi, semacam ruang sidang.

"Sampai tuanku berkenan menghilangkan kehampaan dalam jiwanya," jawab Kise.

Seseorang dengan mata heterokromia menatapnya dari atas kursi tinggi, pandangannya angkuh dan superior. Kise berlutut di hadapannya. Ia bukan seseorang yang dalam posisi untuk menatap sang Emperor, Akashi Seijuurou.

"Dalam satu minggu kau akan kehabisan kekuatanmu, Ryouta. Kau tentu tahu konsekuensi kehilangan kekuatan bagi kita, para peri pelindung," kata Akashi.

Kise menggigit bibir bawahnya getir. "Hamba tahu, Yang Mulia. Namun, walau bagaimanapun, hamba adalah peri pelindung tuanku, Aomine Daiki. Hamba tahu bahwa tuanku tidak bahagia dalam hidupnya. Tuanku merasakan kekosongan yang tak dapat diisi siapapun. Oleh karena itu, jika hamba dapat melakukan sedikit saja untuknya, hamba akan melakukannya walau risiko apapun yang akan hamba hadapi."

Akashi terbang mendekat. Sayap kemerahannya mengepak, meninggalkan jejak serbuk bercahaya yang hanya dihasilkan para peri pelindung, Serbuk Peri. Ia berdiri di hadapan Kise dan menatapnya lekat. "Jatuh cinta bukan pilihan, Ryouta," ujar Akashi pada akhirnya, jauh lebih lembut.

Tak pelak air mata mengalir dari kedua air mata Kise, menuruni pipinya dengan halus. Wajahnya menjadi kemerahan. "Aku tak bisa, Akashi_cchi_. Aku sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta pada Aomine_cchi_." Kise menanggalkan segala formalitas dan menangis dalam dekapan Akashi.

Akashi memeluk saudara tirinya itu dan mengelus kepalanya. Kise adalah peri yang cerdas, namun terkadang ia bisa menjadi naif. Karena itulah Akashi selalu berusaha untuk menjaganya. Namun sekarang sang Emperor sadar bahwa Kise sudah dewasa. Kise telah membuat keputusan dengan sepenuh hati, dan walaupun orang pikir itu begitu bodoh dan buta, Akashi takkan menentang keputusan itu.

"Kau akan menghilang, Ryouta, menghilang dan takkan pernah kembali. Ingatan akan dirimu akan menghilang seluruhnya. Apakah kau tidak apa-apa dengan itu?" tanya Akashi.

Kise mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum. Suaranya sengau dan dipenuhi duka saat berkata, "Tidak apa-apa. Bahkan jika nanti Aomine_cchi_ tidak mengingatku, aku akan tetap mengingatnya, dan itu cukup."

Akashi tak bisa lagi menahan perasaan haru. Wajahnya yang dingin itu seakan menerima tamparan. Kenyataan menghantamnya bagai serbuan binatang buas. Ia takkan bisa lagi bertemu dengan saudara tirinya tersayang itu; takkan bisa mendengar suara Ryouta, melihat senyum Ryouta, bicara bersama Ryouta, tidak lagi.

Perlahan sayap Kise mengepak lemah. Serbuk berwarna keemasan terbentuk di sekelilingnya. Konon, Serbuk Peri emas itulah yang terindah di Dataran Peri, dan pemiliknya—Kise—adalah peri tercantik. Tak ada yang menentang karena memang seperti itulah kenyataannya.

Walau air mata masih setia mengalir dari kedua manik keemasannya yang memabukkan, Kise tersenyum dengan tulus. Tangannya mengelus pipi Akashi dengan lembut sebelum ia berkata, "Selamat tinggal, Akashi_cchi_. Aku takkan pernah melupakanmu."

Akhirnya figur Kise lenyap seutuhnya, menyisakan kehangatan yang akan segera terbang bersama dengan Serbuk Peri miliknya.

"Selamat tinggal, Ryouta. Jangan sia-siakan apapun."

* * *

Hampa. Kosong. Sepi. Serta beberapa jajaran kosakata lain yang memiliki arti serupa. Selama bertahun-tahun, inilah yang menyusun vokabuler Aomine. Ia telah lama melupakan bagaimana rasanya bersenang-senang dalam hal yang paling ia sukai. Dalam hal ini, basket. Bukannya Aomine tak mau bersenang-senang, namun ia tak bisa.

Aomine, dengan jiwa petarungnya yang kuat, berusaha melawan egoisme dalam dirinya yang ingin menyerah saja. Ia yakin bahwa ada seseorang di luar sana yang akan menantangnya dengan layak. Akan tetapi semakin ia berharap, semakin harapannya ditepis. Terus dan terus berulang hingga Aomine sampai pada suatu konklusi: "Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanya aku sendiri."

Sebenarnya, jika mengabaikan sisi keangkuhan dari kalimat tersebut, tidaklah berlebihan bagaimana Aomine menyatakannya. Ia adalah seorang genius yang terlahir ke dunia tanpa bakat yang tersia-siakan. Tim yang ia wakili dalam bertanding basket selalu memenangkan, kadang dengan perbedaan skor yang tidak masuk akal.

Aomine bukanlah remaja nakal. Ia hanya bosan dan tersesat. Ia tak dapat menemukan pencerahan, karenanya ia hanya berputar-putar dalam siklus yang sama; tidur, makan, bermain, membaca majalah Mai-_chan_, semuanya abstrak dan sama sekali tidak berorientasi pada masa depan. Bahkan orang tuanya nyaris menyerah dengan putra semata wayang mereka itu.

Sebenarnya cara mengembalikan Aomine pada dirinya yang dulu sangat mudah. Ia mengalami kekosongan, maka isilah.

Namun yang sulit adalah proses. Apa—atau mungkin lebih tepatnya _siapa_ yang dapat mengisi kekosongan itu? Tak ada perbandingan yang dapat digunakan, karena memang Aomine bukanlah kehilangan sesuatu atau seseorang yang menjadikannya kosong.

Sang bijak berkata, Tuhan selalu punya rencana. Jika ditelusuri bagaimana konsep benang merah bekerja, tentu semua akan terpana.

Bagi Aomine, anugerah datang dalam sosok Kise Ryouta yang tampan dan misterius. Sesuatu dalam diri pemuda itu mencuri atensinya. Ia memiliki segala yang dapat Aomine inginkan. Keindahan tubuh dan wajah yang tak tertandingi dan permainan basket yang melebihi level mengagumkan adalah beberapa faktor utama.

Selama beberapa hari Aomine mengenalnya, dalam waktu yang singkat, _terlalu singkat_, Kise tahu banyak hal mengenai dirinya. Terkadang Aomine sendiri merasa bahwa Kise selalu mengawasinya. Aomine mendapat kesan bahwa Kise tahu dirinya melebihi ia sendiri.

Kini kehampaan mulai menghapus diri dari perbendaharaan kata Aomine. Perasaan hangat yang selalu ia rindukan kini melimpah. Dengan perlahan, Kise memengaruhi Aomine dan menularkan hari-hari penuh senyum padanya. Aomine berpikir takkan mungkin ia akan kehilangan apapun lagi.

Kecuali, tentu saja, takdir bermain api dengannya.

Saat itu petang menjelang, mewarnai langit dalam gradasi merah dan jingga yang indah namun sedih. Matahari tampak masih enggan meninggalkan peraduannya, dan orkestra malam seperti akan datang terlambat hari ini. Di sebuah lapangan kecil, sepasang pemuda sedang terlibat pertandingan seru yang memacu adrenalin.

Aomine dan Kise, untuk kesekian kalinya, bermain basket. _One-on-one_ hari ini tiada berbeda, walaupun tampaknya kedua belah pihak mengalami peningkatan kemampuan yang cukup signifikan. Mereka bermain seakan-akan mereka berotasi terhadap bola yang menjadi porosnya.

Permainan mereka berakhir saat bulan telah menyapa zulmat dan bintang pertama berkedip nakal. Dua botol minuman isotonik yang menjadi bekal mereka tandas dan kini terlupakan di sisi lapangan. Bola bergulir dan membentur kaki Kise yang kini duduk dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Bahkan sekarang aku tidak bisa mengalahkan Aomine_cchi_," keluhnya keras-keras sambil mengusap peluh yang menetes.

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanya aku sendiri," sahut Aomine.

Sepasang ambar menatap kepada yang berkata. Biasanya ia akan menyorakinya dan mengatakan bahwa Aomine_cchi_ tidak boleh sombong, Aomine_cchi_ tidak sehebat itu, dan lainnya. Aomine hanya akan terkekeh sambil mengacak rambut pemuda di hadapannya, mangatakah bahwa tidak usah malu-malu dan katakan saja kalau mau memujinya.

Menyadari anomali tersebut, iris nilakandi mengintip di bawah kelopak mata. Ia menangkap sebuah senyum tulus dialamatkan terhadapnya.

"Tentu saja. Aomine_cchi_ memang yang terhebat, yang tak tergantikan," kata Kise ringan.

Aomine tersentak sebelum menyadari hangat menyebar di seluruh tubuhnya. Hemoglobin memusat pada pipinya, membuat tangannya refleks menutupi daerah tersebut. Orang bilang lidah tak bertulang—bagi Aomine, walau hanya sekadar perkataan ringan disertai senyuman, ketulusan Kise-lah yang membuatnya tersanjung.

Lampu jalanan berkedip satu kali, dua kali, sementara keheningan mengasingkan kedua pemuda dalam peradaban.

"Ah, ya, kurasa waktu kita telah habis. Aku harus pergi," ujar Kise sambil tertawa, entah untuk apa.

Tak ada sesuatu yang abnormal, namun Aomine merasakan perkataan Kise tadi sarat akan hal-hal lain. Ia tak tahu apa dan mengapa. Intuisinya mengatakan demikian, sedangkan intuisi adalah satu dari sedikit hal yang dapat dipercaya dari Aomine Daiki.

"Kau … akan pergi?" Aomine sedikit tercekat.

Kise menoleh. Angin malam yang dingin berembus, tengkuk Aomine merinding sedikit melihat rambut Kise yang berkibar, cahaya bulan menimpanya sehingga menimbulkan kesan halo, membuatnya terlihat makin dan makin mirip malaikat.

Jawaban Kise (yang menohok Aomine): "Ya. Selamat tinggal, Aomine_cchi_."

Aomine menyadari Kise menggunakan frasa 'selamat tinggal' bukannya 'sampai jumpa' atau 'sampai bertemu lagi' dan itu menohoknya. Sangat dalam, sangat keji.

Tanpa ia sadari, tangannya menggapai Kise dan menariknya dalam dekapan. Ia tahu mata Kise melebar karena terkejut. Tubuhnya terasa lebih rapuh dan lebih lembut daripada yang ia bayangkan.

Mereka berpelukan lama. Angin bertiup lebih kencang. Rerumputan dan pepohonan menari dalam koreografi abstrak. Lampu jalanan kembali berkedip-kedip. Bulan purnama muncul sempurna, tampak bermanja-manja dengan para bintang di sisi-sisinya. Kedua pemuda mempererat jarak. Bibir Kise terasa manis seperti susu stroberi, kontras dengan Aomine yang seperti soda. Lama kemudian asin menetes-netes di pipi. Saat itulah langit dan bumi berbisik membicarakan mereka.

Bola basket menggelinding dan terlupakan di sisi ring. Lampu jalanan kembali berkedip sekali lagi sebelum mati. Angin berkibar kencang, membawa dingin yang lebih menusuk tulang.

Perlahan keduanya menjauh. Tangan Kise bergetar dan ia tak mampu membawa diri untuk menatap Aomine. Ia menyentuh dada Aomine, air mata tak bisa berhenti.

Kise memaksa diri untuk mendongak. Aomine tercekat. Senyum yang ia lihat adalah yang paling indah dan paling menyayat hati, dengan latar air mata dan wajah cantik yang merona.

Aomine menunggu.

"Selamat tinggal."

Pada akhirnya, ia hanya dapat menyaksikan punggung Kise yang berjalan menjauh, limbung, dengan kekecewaan mengendap dalam dirinya.

Kehampaan kembali menyergapnya dari belakang.

* * *

Kise terbang dalam bentuk peri yang tak konkret lagi. Amat perlahan, garis tubuhnya menipis menuju ketiadaan. Sayapnya mengepak lemah sebelum ia melayang menuju sisi tuannya. Dalam hati ia bersyukur tuannya takkan dapat melihatnya dengan kondisinya yang kacau.

Perpisahan dengan Akashi berlangsung lebih emosional dari yang ia rencanakan. Ia menangis di hadapan para peri, dibalas oleh tangisan mereka. Kise merasa ia terlalu dicintai walau tak pantas menerimanya. Akashi terlihat tak seperti biasanya.

Perpisahan itu tak berlebihan namun sarat akan emosi. Pada akhirnya Daratan Peri pecah dalam haru biru saat Kise dan Akashi berpelukan untuk terakhir kali. Mata Akashi terpejam dan ia tampak meresapi setiap momen terakhir yang masih dapat ia nikmati bersama saudara tirinya tersayang.

Kise mengusap air mata lagi. Memoar mengenai perpisahan itu hanya akan membawa belati berkarat yang memuntir hati.

Kise mengawasi Aomine dari saat matahari di puncak kejayaannya hingga malam menjelang. Aomine menjalani harinya dengan baik. Ia tampak biasa, dan banyak terhadap kebahagiaan Kise, ia tampak lebih hidup daripada sebelumnya.

Ambar emas mengawasi bola yang terpantul dan masuk ke ring. Aomine kembali bermain di lapangan kecil yang biasa. Hanya saja, sekarang tidak ada Aomine _dan_ Kise. Hanya akan ada Aomine seorang.

Kise bersiap berpisah saat pendengarannya menangkap suara yang tak lebih keras dari lirih, "Kau ada di mana? Kise …"

Kise mendekap mulutnya dalam keterkejutan. Aomine menangis! Bukan hanya itu, Aomine menangis karena merindukannya! Padahal seharusnya Kise sudah tiada lagi di dunia, bahkan jejaknya pada setitik debu. Namun di situ Aomine, terduduk di tanah dengan bola di tangannya dan matahari dan pepohonan dan langit dan alam semesta berbicara mengenainya.

Bahkan pada saat terakhir, Kise tetap berada di sisi Aomine, mengharapkan kehampaan takkan lagi menghampiri tuannya dan kebahagiaan yang ia berikan takkan menjadi fana. Ia selalu ada di sana, walau sang tuan tak pernah menyadarinya. Kisahnya mungkin tidak sedramatis opera sabun, namun baginya inilah akhir yang terindah.

Kise mengecup kedua kelopak mata Aomine yang basah dengan senyum paling, paling, _paling_ indah terlukis di bibirnya, matanya kembali basah oleh air mata. Saat tubuhnya hilang berserpih menjadi cahaya yang akan menghapuskan kegelapan dalam hati seseorang, tiada lagi penyesalan.

"Selamat tinggal, Aomine_cchi_ …"

* * *

**—End.**

* * *

**A/N**:

S-selesai! Gak percaya! Okeh! /bahagia/ TvT)9

Dipersembahkan untuk SDAnniv#1 dari akun _at_ SukaDukaAuthor yang sudah bekerja keras menyelenggarakan _event_ ini. _Otanjoubi omedetou_! Selamat ulang tahun yang pertama! /tebar konfeti/ /tebar _doujin_/ /WOY

Jadiiii, yep, ini adalah Fairy!AU semacam Tinker Bell walau bukan begitu juga. Intinya Kise adalah peri pelindung Aomine. Nah, para peri pelindung ini memiliki suatu kerajaan, pemimpinnya adalah Akashi. Tugas peri pelindung ada macam-macam, misalnya peri pemimpin alias Akashi, peri pejabat pemerintahan, peri guru (sesepuh LOL /bletak) yang mengajarkan peri muda menjadi peri pelindung, peri pelindung seperti Kise, lalu peri pekerja lain. Mereka hidup damai di Daratan Peri~

Peri pelindung ini tugasnya hanya menjaga tuannya. Misalnya tuannya mau jatuh, dia gunakan kekuatannya untuk mengubah kejadian di dunia untuk mencegah tuannya celaka. Tapi persentase keberhasilannya tergantung dari kekuatan si peri dan koneksinya dengan tuannya. Semakin kuat si peri dan semakin kuat hubungannya dengan tuannya (dalam artian memiliki kedekatan spesial dari hati ke hati), maka semakin besar persentasenya. Oh ya, peri pelindung gak bisa memilih tuan, itu diatur oleh peri pejabat pemerintahan.

Lalu, peri pelindung memiliki keistimewaan khusus: mereka dapat mengabulkan keinginan tuan mereka yang melebihi batas-batas norma dua dunia—dunia manusia dan dunia peri. Namun ini timbul bersama konsekuensi yang gak kecil, yaitu eksistensi mereka terhapus dari dunia dan mereka akan terlupakan di dunia manusia.

Nah, inilah yang terjadi pada Kise. Namun pada akhirnya koneksi antara Aomine dan Kise yang sangat kuat membuat mereka mendobrak batas-batas dimensi dan menghapuskan aturan dua dunia, khusus untuk mereka. Karena itulah Aomine takkan pernah melupakan Kise walau dunia manusia tidak mengenal 'Kise Ryouta'.

_Long A/N is long_. Pertanyaan, pujian, kritik dan saran dapat disampaikan lewat kotak _review_ yang unyu itu. Terakhir, terima kasih sudah membaca dan sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan~


End file.
